Naruto: Anti-Heroe
by W.M King
Summary: Resumen: El juego termino, Héroes, si es que se les puede llamar así a un grupo de asesinos que dicen traer la justicia cuando la realidad es otra, llego la hora de un cambio, llego la hora de me alze y el que se me ponga en mi camino…no quieren saberlo… Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: El juego termino, Héroes, si es que se les puede llamar así a un grupo de asesinos que dicen traer la justicia cuando la realidad es otra, llego la hora de un cambio, llego la hora de me alze y el que se me ponga en mi camino…no quieren saberlo…**

 **Naruto: Anti-Héroe de la Paz**

 **Aclaraciones: Ni Naruto ni la liga de la justicia me pertenecen**

 **El Anti-Héroe de la Paz**

Inspirado en "Un sennin entre héroes" By el zerocrack (Si no la han leído se las recomiendo)

Prologo

.

.

Una gran isla se alzaba en el mar, una gran y frondoso bosque era lo que la caracterizaba además de su extensa fauna que en ella residía, además de los habitantes de esta siendo estas las renombradas amazonas en los mitos griegos

-Te esperé…en verdad lo hice…-fueron las palabras que salieron un joven de cabellos rubios de puntas no aparentaba más de 20 años, sus ojos azules contrastaban con el mismo cielo en su rostro destacaban unas marcas en cada mejilla, tres líneas en cada mejilla haciéndolas parecer unos bigotes de zorro, vestía una playera de color negro y unos pantalones de color blanco, encima de la playera tenía una especie de protector en el medio de color plateado, en sus hombros unos protectores de una armadura también tenían unas rodilleras en sus pantalones del mismo color que el protector del pecho

El rubio tenía una expresión triste en su rostro mientras miraba con nostalgia el mar

-Naruto…

El rubio se volteo al ser llamado, se dio la vuelta y se encontró allí con una mujer la cual tenía el cabello castaño y ojos color plateado no aparentaba mas de 20 años , la chica en si no aparentaba más de 18 años, era en pocas palabras la chica era hermosa, su cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena, unos pechos copa B y su rostro representaba la belleza Natural y salvaje, vestía casi el mismo traje que Naruto solo que este era femenino, en su espalda descansaba un arco y flechas, detrás de la mujer se alzaba majestuosamente la ciudad de las amazonas.

-Artemisa…-dijo Naruto volviendo a posar su mirada en el mar, la chica por su parte puso un semblante triste al ver al rubia así-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?—pregunto con calma, pero su tono se notaba cansado cargando con tristeza

-Mi reina, desea hablar con usted antes de que parta…-dijo la Amazona antes diosa olímpica—Por favor escúchala Naruto…por favor no te vayas…-dijo la chica de nuevo con desesperación, iba a continuar hablando, pero Naruto alzo una mano deteniendo lo que iba a decir

-Esto es algo que debo hacer, que quiero hacer…ya lo hemos hablado antes, Artemisa—Dijo de forma solemne el rubio, poso su mirada de nuevo en la Amazona quien tenía la mirada gacha, Naruto camino unos pasos cerca de la amazona antes de quedar a solo un paso de distancia, el chico con una mano tomo el mentón de la chica- haciendo que le mire a los ojos plateado con azul chocaron, el rubio pudo ver como la chica frente el, hacia un esfuerzo para no llorar, el rio internamente ante la obstinación de las mujeres de esta al mantener sus sentimientos oculto—Artemisa, sé que probablemente existan más opciones—Dijo al momento de acariciar el cabello de la chica suavemente—puedo simplemente quedarme con ustedes y vivir una vida de paz y tranquilidad, a tu lado..

-Entonces…entonces por qué… ¡Por qué mierda escoges esta! —rito sin poder esconder más su frustración sus ojos se humedecieron—Por qué…-dijo esta vez en un suave murmullo

-Por qué ante todo soy un guerrero…y simplemente no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras…mientras el mundo se cae en pedazos—poso su mirada en la ciudad- no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando sé que en algún momento esto llegara aquí y podrá lastimar a la gente preciosa para mí—poso su mirada en la amazona—a la gente que amo…-la chica se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto limpio una lagrima de la chica—No llores mi bella amazona, mi bella chica del arco, una amazona tan fuerte y bella como tú no debería soltar lagrimas—dijo acercándose lentamente al rostro de la chica quien hacía lo mismo, sus respiraciones chocaban, el espacio por fin fue cortado y sus labios chocaron fundiéndose en un tierno y amoroso beso Artemisa poso sus manos en el cuello de Naruto este la atrajo mas suavemente sujetándola de la cintura, duraron así unos momentos hasta que la falta de aire se hizo notar haciendo que ambos se separasen, la chica tenía un sonrojo en su rostro, Naruto poso una mano en sus mejilla y la acaricio ella se recargo su rostro en la mano de Naruto con una sonrisa

Una suave risa escapo de los labios de la Amazona

-Sabes si hace 5 años me hubieran dicho que terminaría, enamorándome de un muchacho y que me comportaría como una chica enamorada…le hubiese clavado una flecha en el culo—dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír, Naruto soto una carcajada

-Si, conociéndote, ya lo creo—dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Naruto miro como el solo se empezaba a ocultar, suavemente se separó de la chica para disgusto de esta-Ya es hora—dijo simplemente, la chica sonrió con tristeza viendo como Naruto se Acercaba a la playa

-..-

La chica vio como Naruto se agachaba y con su mano extendida tocaba la superficie del agua, Naruto cerró los ojos concentrándose, de golpe abrió los ojos y estos brillaban ahora de un verde mar intenso antes de regresar a su color original

-(Poderes de Poseidón…)—pensó al Amazona todavía impresionada de observa aquellos poderes, pese a que ya los haya visto antes

-Mi transporte no tarda en llegar—dijo simplemente parado en la orilla de la playa pasaron unos segundos y no pasó nada, hasta que de improvisto el agua se removió inquieta y de ella salió un Hipocampo con monturas listo para ser montado, Naruto se acercó a la chica y nuevamente reclamó sus labios en un apasionado beso—te extrañare…mi princesa lunar

-Y yo a ti, mi rey—dijo con una tierna sonrisa la amazona, Naruto se separó de la chica y se acercó y monto al mítico animal, La amazona se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo-¡Oye que le diré a la reina!

Naruto solo le sonrió y miro en lo más alto del templo principal donde se podía apreciar una silueta

-No hará falta…-dijo simplemente antes de que en un impulso el hipocampo saliera disparado hacia el mar

-Cuidate mucho Naruto…-le grito la chica al hombre que había desparecido en la lejanía

Ne el templo, más específicamente en la habitación principal donde una gran cama matrimonia un decorado estilo griego, asomada en el balcón observado lo que podría definirse como una de las mujeres más bellas, su cabello negro lacio cayéndole hasta la cintura su piel era de un tono bronceada, su cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena la cual era cubierta por uno vestido de una pieza color blanco la mujer aparentaba una edad entre los 30 y 25 años, sus ojos azabache miraban fijamente la zona donde ahora se encontraba Artemisa observando el Mar donde hace unos minutos había desaparecido Naruto

-Cuídate mucho, Mi rey…-fueron la suave palabra que soltó la mujer

…

Metrópolis, una ciudad sin duda alguna de la más movidas, de gran tamaño siendo adornada por grandes edificios siendo unos de los más altos unos el cual tenía un globo terráqueo en la punta y grabado en el la fase de "Diario el planeta" en la costa de eta ciudad, siendo más específicamente cerca del puerto donde en estos momento se podía apreciar vacío siendo que era el mediodía y casi todos los trabajadores en encontraba amozando, el agua de repente se empezó a remover y de allí surgió la figura de Naruto montado sobre el Hipocampo

-Uf, ha sido un largo viaje—dijo Naruto una vez se había bajado de mítico Animal, Observo a sus alrededores y observo que no había nadie—que conveniente…-dijo en un susurro antes de mirar al Hipocampo y acariciarle, el animal relincho felizmente—Gracia por tráeme hasta aquí

-"No hay de que mi señor"—dijo el animal Naruto lo entendió perfectamente, aunque para los demás fueran solo chillidos, el hipocampo sin más se retiró de allí sumergiéndose en el mar

Naruto miro la ciudad frente a él y soltó un silbido

-Valla si que es grande, tanto como Nueva york—susurro recordando hechos pasados la imagen de una chica de cabello castaño con un traje de azul y rojo llegaron a su mente, soltó un suspiro—bueno primero que todo…-dijo mirando a todos lados—a cambiar la vestimenta—dijo y levantando su mano chasqueo los dedos y de imprevisto pequeñas partículas de color azul empezaron a cubría su cuerpo, pasando unos minutos la vestimenta de Naruto habían cambiado siendo estas ahora una playera de color negro encima de esta una sudadera de color azul oscuro (ya saben la que tienes capuchas y eso) unos vaqueros de color negro y unos zapatos converse de color blanco con negro—Amo la Nanotecnología—dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de empezar a caminar rumbo a las calles de la ciudad—paro unos momento y dirigió su mirada hacia un puente de madera, donde estaba bajo la mirada de un hombre de unos 40 años de cabello Cataño con algunas canas vestía ropa de pescador-Algún problema amigo?—pregunto Naruto con voz severa

-Eh no ninguno amigo—dijo el hombre rápidamente sacudiendo las manos de un lado a otro Naruto solo asintió y salió caminando de allí—Valla eso fue extraño…pero que cosas digo…hay una liga de súper héroes, un hombre que puede volar capaz de levantar un barco de carga con una mano…el mundo está realmente loco…-dijo y sin más se encogió de hombros antes de retomar sus labores

Naruto sin embargo se sumergió en las calles de la ciudad de metrópolis

-Ahora yo estoy aquí…-dijo en un susurro mientras caminaba, de reojo vio como un borrón azul pasaba rápidamente por los cielos—Comencemos con el juego…-dijo afilando su mirada viendo a la dirección donde se había perdió el borrón azul-veamos qué tan mal está el mundo…veamos si son aptos para protegerlo— la imagen de una mujer de cabello negro y de traje rojo con dorado llegaron a su mente, los ojos de Naruto brillaron de un color escarlata—Lograre lo que no hice la vez anterior…

 **-Traer la paz al mundo…de una u otra forma…-** una voz profunda resonó en la mente del rubio

-Porque ese es mi destino…-Murmuro mientras seguía caminando

- **Mi propósito…—** se volvió a escuchar

-Mi misión…

 **-Mi destino y nadie…**

 **-** Me detendrá…ni si quiera tú, Diana…o tu grupito de héroes.

…

Anti-héroe de la paz

Y este es el prólogo de esta historia espero le haya gustado, dejen su opinión en los comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

¡Y eh regresado!

-..—

Bueno en fin, espero que disfruten o por lo menos lean este cap…

Advertencia: la historia no ira de a de acuerdo a los comic ni a las películas animadas o no animadas (¿?), estoy innovando tratando de crear algo un poco diferente…están advertidos

Ni Naruto ni Justice league me pertenecen

Capítulo 1:

Un comienzo algo intenso

Brasil—El Amazonas

Los arboles rodeaban el lugar al igual que las montañas, una variedad de animales abundaban en la zona el sonido de los mencionados animales se escuchaban en el lugar siendo esto lo que daba el clima salvaje al lugar el sol brillaba intensamente

Pero todo eso fue improvistamente interrumpido por la entrada de un auto que iba a toda velocidad haciendo que los animales en los alrededores se fueran asustados por el ruidoso sonido del motor de ese jeep que iba a toda velocidad

-¡Acelera! ... ¡acelera! —fue el grito de un hombre que estaba sentado en el asiento de copiloto del jeep, era un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos de color marrón su edad rondaba entre los 35 años vestía un uniforme militar camuflaje con un chaleco de color negro táctico cubriendo su parte superior el sudor recorría su cuerpo, su rostro estaba sucio y su respiración entrecortada apuntaba una ametralladora a sus espaldas por el camino que dejaban atrás

-Ya cálmate Marcus, ya lo hemos dejado muy atrás—fueron las palabras del conductor quien era un hombre menor que el anterior aparentando tener unos 25 años su cabello de color negro y ojos azules opacos vestía el mismo uniforme que su compañero

-¡Calmarme! ¡Cómo puedes pedir que me calme cuando…cuando perdí a todo mi escuadrón! —grito Marcus sin dejar de apuntar su arma hacia atrás

-Un sacrificio pequeño que pagar al precio de esta valiosa mercancía—dijo hombre al volante mientras veía de reojo a su lado un maletín de color negro a su lado

Marcus gruño

-Eres un desgraciado Richards—mascullo Marcus viendo con enojo al hombre de cabello oscuro

-Si, si—dijo con aburrimiento Richards para luego sonreír—mira ya llegamos –dijo y Marcus dirigió su mirada hacia al frente y allí observo un pequeño aeropuerto con una avioneta de color rojo

Estacionando el jeep ambos hombres salieron del vehículo Richards sosteniendo el maletín y Marcus mirando hacia todos lados con su arma estando bajo alerta

Richard miro como la avioneta estaba apagada y frunció el ceño "Esta mierda debería estar encendida ya se la vera conmigo ese inútil de nuestro piloto"—pensó Richards con enojo dirigiéndose hacia la avioneta abriendo la puerta y entrando

-¡Rodríguez por que no has puesto el avión en marcha! —grito una vez entro y se dio cuenta que no habia nadie—¿Rodríguez? —no recibo respuesta

-¡Richards! —ese grito seguido del sonido de disparos hizo que inmediatamente dirigiera su mirada hacia donde estaba su compañero y vio como este salía disparado a estrellarse contra una pequeña cabaña

-¡Que mierda! —fue lo que grito mientras sacaba un arma, una pistola de su funda todo puedo en silencio, Richards actuó rápidamente y fue hacia el panel del avión movió el asiento del piloto y al hacerlo el cuerpo in vida de su piloto cayo inerte al suelo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más sintió como era jalado fuera del avión en un ruido sordo cayo en el suelo de la pista de aterrizaje

Rápidamente Richards se levantó y apunto su arma a todos lados y se dio cuenta que no habia nadie…

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!?—se preguntó en un grito mental el de cabello oscuro mirando hacia todos lados pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo—¡El maletín! —grito mentalmente dirigiendo su mirada a la avioneta y cuando iba a dirigirse de hacia ella a tomar el maletín…

¡CLAP!

El Richards vio como algo de tamaño de un botón se pegaba la coraza del avión

Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip—fue el sonido que escucho mientras el pequeño objeto parpadeaba en rojo constantemente

El ultimo pensamiento de Richard fue

-"Mierda"—

¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

El avión de un momento a otro estallo creando una explosión que podía ser vista desde las lejanías

El sonido delas llamas residuo de la explosión era lo que se escuchaba.

Después de unos segundos más el sonido de pasos empezaron a escucharse, una figura, una sombra pudo verse a través de las llamas, pero aun así un brillante cabello rubio pudo verse, unos ojos azules e vieron reflejados en las llamas

-Cielos, en serio sí que son potentes estos dispositivos—fue la voz que se escuchó en todo el lugar

El sonido de escombros siendo movidos se escuchó, el oji-azul observo como desde entre los escombros de lo que habia quedado de la cabaña salía un muy lastimado y sangrante Marcus quien respiraba dificultosamente

-Oh, al parecer has sobrevivido—dijo secamente-...eres un hombre duro de matar eh, Marcus de la rosa —dijo el sujeto acercándose hacia un ahora aterrado Marcus, revelando a Naruto quien ahora vestía una túnica de color negro que cubría todo su cuerpo dejando solo ver su rostro sus ojos azules miraba con frialdad a Marcus quien a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie su manos cubierta por unos guantes de cuero de color negro

-Por…favor…no m…no me mates—suplico el castaño con miedo

-Podría dejarte vivir…-dijo chasqueando sus dedos y desde entre las llamas y desde los trozos de un destruido avión una esfera trasparente surgió, dentro de la esfera estaba el maletín que antes llevaba Richards, la esfera se dirigió hacia Naruto y este con mano abierta atajo el maletín una vez la esfera se deshizo, el rubio miro a Marcus quien estaba tembloroso—tengo lo que quiero… -dijo refiriéndose al maletín

Marcus por su parte estaba esperanzado de que aquel hombre que habia eliminado su escuadrón lo dejara con vida, pero…

-No obstante ….No puedo hacerlo—dijo de manera fría Naruto haciendo que Marcus se estremeciera y aterrara aún más—Tus pecados…tus crímenes en todos estos años…son imperdonables…-dijo sin más Naruto materializo unos Kunai en su manos y sin vacilar le lanzo la Kunai en la frente segando su vida de inmediato, Naruto observo como el cuerpo de aquel mercenario caía inerte al suelo, sin más camino hacia el área de bosque y en el trayecto dejo un pequeño objeto de forma circular del tamaño de un botón hecho de metal, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque

-¿No crees que fuiste algo cruel? —una voz femenina se escuchó venir de la cima de unos arboles

-Asesinatos a sangre fría, genocidios, violaciones—enumero Naruto cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que una figura femenina saltaba desde un árbol para caer elegantemente en el suelo—Todo hecho por el escuadrón Karmai…bajo las ordenes de Marcus De la Rosa …así que no, lo que hice fue lo justo para terminar ese ciclo- Naruto sintió como unos brazos suaves se enrollaban en su pecho también sintió como dos masas se pegaban a su espalda haciendo que un sonrojo apareciese en su rostro—Kara…-advirtió avergonzado al sentir el cuerpo de la chica

-Siendo así…-dijo con voz suave la chica la cual tenía el cabello largo rubio, sus ojos azules un poco más oscuro que los de Naruto, vestía una túnica idéntica a la de Naruto, pero aun así Naruto podía sentir muy bien el busto de la chica—mereces una recompensa…-dijo de forma coqueta la rubia

-Kara…ya es suficiente…si sigues así—dijo Naruto con un gruñido sintiendo cierta parte de su anatomía despertar

-Oh, acaso te estas emocionando kukukuku—rio de forma seductora la chica, Naruto suspiro y de repente una explosión de humo cubría su cuerpo y en lugar de Naruto apareció un tronco –¡eso no se vale Naruto! —grito infantilmente la chica mientras hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos

Naruto quien estaba al lado de ella volvió a suspirar con una expresión seria

-En marcha, necesito analizar esto en la base—dijo de forma seria Naruto mientras apuntaba el maletín que no habia dejado su mano en ningún momento, de repente desde el cuello de Naruto una capa azul se empezó a formar y extenderse hasta cubrir su rostro completamente formando una lo que parecía ser una máscara metalica de color negro la abertura de los ojos con un borde blanco la cual fue cubierta completamente de blanco

La chica lo miro por unos momentos

-Está bien… ¡pero cuando lleguemos me tendrás que compensar! —reclamo infantilmente al mismo tiempo que el mismo proceso se repetía apareciendo una máscara solo que esta era blanca con lo borde de los ojos de color negro en la chica Naruto suspiro nuevamente dentro de la mascara

[Para aclarar es la misma forma que la máscara del hombre del Hombre araña de Homecoming solo que con los colores que indique…tributo al héroe caído, todavía lloro]

-Bueno…Kurama ya puedes abrir el portal—dijo Naruto de repente

-" **Entendido, señor** "—una voz resonó en la macara de Naruto y a los pocos segundos un brillo cubrió el lugar cubriendo el cuerpo de Naruto y Kara cuando la luz despareció, Naruto y Kara ya no estaban en el lugar

En la zona donde el avión habia estallado

Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip—se escuchó ese sonido mientras el pequeño dispositivo de metal parpadeaba en azul, de repente del pequeño dispositivo una onda de viento color negro surgió y de inmediato todo lo fue tocada por ella…desapareció

El lugar quedo en silencio, solo quedando el suelo pavimentado como testimonio que un pequeño puerto de aterrizaje allí se ubicaba

…

En otro lugar

…

En una habitación pintada completamente de blanco rodeada de mesas con pantallas, una luz ilumino el lugar y cuando esta se despejo se pudo ver a Naruto y a Kara parados en el medio de aquella habitacion

- **Bienvenido señor Naruto** —hablo la misma voz que anteriormente Naruto habia escuchado en el bosque del amazonas

-Hola Kurama—respondió Naruto mientras iba a sentarse en lo que parecía ser el centro de mando donde se podía ver una pantalla que abarcaba casi toda la pared Naruto se sentó y se disponía a abrir el maletín para averiguar qué es lo que tenía tanto valor para que Lex Luthor se interesara en el…

- **Señor Naruto se ha activado una alarma en la zona sur de ciudad Metropolis** —dijo de repente la I.A de nombre Kurama haciendo que Naruto detenga lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-tipo de emergencia —pregunto Naruto seriamente

- **F.J señor—** respondió la I.A rápidamente mostrando una imagen en una pantalla, Naruto suspiro con cansancio

-Otra vez? ...hay alguna perdida humana? —cuestiono Naruto con voz cansada, pero pregunto lo último seriamente dejando de lado el maletín

- **Véalo usted mismo, señor—** respondió nuevamentela I.A para posteriormente que en la pantalla se empezara unas imágenes que dejaron a Naruto un poco sorprendido

Kara se llevó una mano a su boca al ver tales imágenes.

Allí tirado en el suelo siendo golpeado con una fuerza bruta estaba el hombre de acero por uno de los monstruos más fuertes del planeta…Doomsday

Superman se notaba en problemas, la sangre que salía de su boca era una clara señal además de que se notaba sumamente debilitado, vieron cómo se levantó y trato de darle batalla Domsday, Naruto noto como algo brillaba intensamente, un brillo de color verde

-Kryptonita…-susurro Naruto mientras miraba la pelea, miro de reojo a Kara quien apretaba los puños a ver como su primo era masacrado de tal forma, Naruto embozo una sonrisa—aun después de todo aun te preocupas por el—pensó el rubio para luego cambiar a una expresión seria –Kara…-llamo Naruto

-Si, Naruto—

-Prepárate, partiremos a metrópolis—la rubia abrió os ojos sorprendida- se ve que tu primo la está pasando mal—Kara embozo una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras del rubio

-¡Sí!—afirmo

-Solo espero no encontrarme con el murciélago…en verdad es un dolor de culo—pensó Naruto recordando a cierto vigilante nocturno, salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a kara venir hacia el—Kara traes el collar ¿qué te regale? —pregunto Naruto seriamente, la chica asintió—bien, asegúrate de no perderlo en ningún momento—

Kara al ver la seriedad del rubio asintió

-Ahora—la máscara de Naruto apareció al igual que en Kara los dos se miraron y asintieron poniéndose la capucha de la túnica-…abre el portal Kurama...

.

…

¡BOOM!

¡BOOM!

¡BOOM!

Los golpes de Superman impactaban contra el deformado rostro del Doomsday, pero no obstante Superman se encontraba en un estado muy precario sus poderes no estaban al máximo de su capacidad, era vulnerable, muy vulnerable…y todo por la maldita Kryptonita que Doomsday tenía en toda su armadura, si Doomsday tenía una armadura de color negro, y desgraciadamente esta habia sido hecha con Kryptonita pura, pero para eso el era imposible, la Kryptonita era poca, muy poca en el universo y aun así…

-¡AGH!—Superman grito de dolor al sentir un potente golpe en su estómago, se hinco por el dolor y Doomsday no desaprovecho esa oportunidad y lo tomo por el cuello y lo estrello contra el duro pavimento , todos los espectadores miraban eso horrorizados como el mayor héroe del planeta era golpeado de tal manera

-¡GRRRRRRAAAARRRRR- Doomsday emitió un fuerte rugido que rompió los vidrios de los edificios cercanos, el monstruo del juicio final azoto varias veces al súper héroe de capa roja contra el suelo

-¡Esto es terrible Superman está siendo masacrado a manos de este monstruo! —fue lo que dijo una reportera que trasmitía todo lo que sucedía desde una distancia segura —¡donde está la liga de la justicia!

…

Atalaya

La gran y gloriosa base de los héroes más grandes del planeta, una base espacial de alta tecnología capacitada con defensas para proteger el planeta de amenazas no solo en la tierra si no también exteriores

Ahora todo era un caos…

Se puede ver a en un estado deplorable a todos los héroes que trataban de levantarse, pero aun con todas sus ganas no podían

-Esto no puede ser posible—dijo un apenas consiente Flash mientras yacía en el piso

-Tsk…debemos…debemos de pararnos…-decía un apenas consciente Súper boy junto a los demas miembros de su grupo

¿Cómo paso todo eso?

¿Cómo pudieron haber caído así?

-¡Espero que cuando despierten disfruten esto tanto como yo lo disfruten ahora jajajaja! —era la risa maniática que se escuchaba por todo el lugar

-Bruce…tenemos que hacer algo…-una mujer pelinegra era la que decía esas palabras esta apenas podía mantenerse pie a su lado se encontraba el caballero de la noche en el mismo estado que ella

-Como pudimos caer en una trampa así…-mascullaba con frustración el caballero de ciudad Gótica

La risa de aquella desconocida persona aumento

-Jajajaja mírate…a ti el caballero de la noche, Batman te haces llamar no? —dijo con burla aquella persona antes de calmar un poco sus risas—pero respondiendo a tu pregunta…fueron ingenuos, se confiaron…y ese será el un error que tendrá un costo muy alto…y ese es—un chasqueo de dedos se escuchó y en las pantallas del centro de mando aparecieron unas imágenes que dejaron en shock al héroe que se mantenían consientes— el hombre de acero JAJAJAJA

-Clark… -fue el pensamiento de Batman que paso por su mente

…

Escupió sangre otra vez, su estado era deplorable tenía varios hematomas en su cuerpo y varios huesos rotos…

-¡GRRRRRRAAAARRRR! —rugió nuevamente Doomsday observando al que en ese momento era su presa, Superman

-Ha…Ha—jadeaba el hombre de acero mientras se mantenía de pie—en…estos momentos…es en donde…necesito a la liga…-dijo entrecortadamente ya sea por toser sangre o por el cansancio mortal que azotaba a su cuerpo

Doomsday se lanzó contra Superman quien le lanzo unos rayos laser de sus ojos inultamente estos no afectaban al monstruo

-Mal…Maldición—macullo resignado a recibir el puño del monstruo

-En verdad estas hecho una mierda eh, Superman—el hombre de acero abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz a su espalda

De repente un montón de arena tranco el paso de Doomsday

-¡GRRRRRRAAAAAARRRR!—rugió el monstruo tratando de escarpar de la arena que lo apresaba

El hombre de acero al igual que todo los demas espectadores como un sujeto vistiendo una túnica de color negro caminaba hacia donde estaba un apresado Doomsday cubierto completamente de arena

Superman abrió lo ojos enormemente al reconocer a aquella persona

-T..¡TU!—exclamo Superman viendo a aquel sujeto quien lo paso a mirar

-Si… soy yo—dijo despreocupadamente antes de levantar su mano bajo la expectante mirada de todos—Tumba de arena…-sentencio cerrando su mano en un puño

…

Atalaya

-¡Quien mierda es ese sujeto! —grito un furioso encapuchado mirando todo lo que pasaba por la pantalla

Batman por otra parte

-Qué demonios hace ese sujeto aquí—susurro Batman frunciendo el ceño mirando la pantalla, poso su mirada en una de sus muñequeras esta emitía un tenue parpadeo—sea como sea…esto debe de terminar…-pensó mientras trataba de alcanza algo de su cinturón

De improvisto aquel invasor se levantó dando un azote con sus manos en el panel de control

-Tsk… ¡nadie arruina mi diversión y sale indemne! -exclamo el sujeto antes de dar un chasquido y en un segundo a otro desaparecer en el aire

Batman junto respiro fuertemente al sentir desaparecer aquella opresión que los mantenía incapacitados se levantó observo como su compañera yacía inconsciente en el suelo, recordó como aquel sujeto aplico el doble de fuerza en ella por tratar de luchar contra el

-Diana…-susurro antes de observar su entorno donde yacía muchos héroes inconscientes—todos aquellos en buen estado atiendan a los demas…súperboy…Miss martian, artemisa y Stafire conmigo… -señalo a los miembros de la Young League que permanecía de pie—los demas quédense y protejan el atalaya, ustedes—señalo a los que habia nombrado anteriormente—no hagan ninguna tontería…-sentencio antes de dirigir a centro de tele porte

…

¡Que mierda acabo de escribir! Jajajaja la inspiración me ataco y bueno no pude evitar de escribirlo espero que les haya agradado el capítulo de hoy

Próximo capítulo: Okami Vs ¿King Party?

P.D: Por cierto alguien quiere ser mi beta?…necesito ayuda para la descripciones ( en verdad soy malo...súper malo describiendo ) y si pueden en más aspectos de la escritura…please cualquier cosa comuníquese conmigo por un M.P

Déjenme sus opiniones y amenazas de muerte en sus comentarios…


End file.
